


Darkness Within

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Feeding Our Dragon Obsession [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Castiel (Supernatural), Elf Dean Winchester, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Castiel is swimming just under the surface of a pond when he catches the greenest gems he'd ever seen in his short life.  They were too magnificent to pass up!  To his surprise, they weren't gems at all!  They were the eyes of the most beautiful creature he'd come across, Dean.





	Darkness Within

* * *

_Castiel was a fast swimmer. Probably the fastest of all the water dragons in his herd! Technically there were only three of them but still! Castiel was definitely the fastest of them all. Even his older sister Amara was jealous, always telling him that he could beat her even if she took to the air._

_He was gliding through the stream, the sunlight from above breaking through whenever there was a ripple in the water. He did slow though when a circle of light shown down, illuminating the river floor. It was interesting and though Castiel should keep going, his curiosity won him over. He looked up and blinked in surprise to see a boy staring down with the widest, prettiest green eyes he’d ever seen on a human. Then again, the closer Castiel swam to the surface, the clearer the boy’s features became. The long ears, the specks of gold in the boy’s eyes, this was no ordinary stupid human. This was an elf! Elves were friends of dragons! Faeries were mean and liked to trap dragons in their rings but Elves, they helped and healed dragons!_

_Castiel popped his head out and smiled when the boy gasped, though he was smiling pretty big too._

_“Hi!”_

_“Woah!” Dean jumped back in surprise. He’d heard stories about dragons and other creatures but he’d never actually seen one._

_Castiel rested his elbows upon the grass and tilted his head to the side, “Is that how you say hello?” he asked, genuinely curious._

_“No, I say hi too. Or Hey…” he answered, frowning at the creature. “I was just prised.”_

_“Oh. I’m Castiel, what’s your name?” he asked, pulling himself out of the water to sit on the edge, his tail flicking at the water a bit._

_“I’m Pr-Dean…just Dean,” he answered, glad to make a friend that probably wouldn’t know that everyone called him stupid stuff like highness._

_“Hmm, Dean. Not very elf-like but I like it!” Castiel said giving Dean a big smile. He blinked and tilted his head when Dean gasped and surged forward to stare closer at his face._

_“Y-you- that’s so cool,” Dean said, trying hard not to stick his hand out to touch because his mom had warned him that he shouldn’t be so intimate with, well anyone really, but he thought she meant outsiders._

_“If you think so,” Castiel said laughed softly, “You can touch if you want,” he said pointing to the scales that traced along the edges of his face, then to the horns on his head. They were small little nubs at the moment but the more he grew, the grander they would become._

_“Are you- are you sure?” Dean asked, not wanting to get in trouble._

_“Mmhmm, sissy says it’s okay to touch, that we….get something special from it,” Castiel tried to explain but he couldn’t remember the exact word. He knew when he would snuggle with his sister or anyone else from the herd, he felt warm and safe. Same with touch. It also helped to understand each other too. Maybe his new friend would be able to do that too with him._

_“Okay,” Dean said, satisfied enough with just the permission alone. He reached out quickly and gently patted the skin. It looked like it would be rough like the leather on his dad’s old jacket but it was soft like his mother’s gowns instead. “Wow, that’s really soft...you’re so pretty.”_

_Castiel blushed from the praise and smiled softly, “I think you’re pretty too Dean, are you a forest elf?” he asked, reaching up to touch at Dean’s blonde hair. It was warm from the sun and feather soft._

_“I ono’ my mom says we won’t know til I’m older,” he said, though he was pretty sure his new friend was right about him._

_“Mmm, water and earth are very compatible. That’s what sissy says,” Castiel said holding his hand up, palm out. Dean stared at him for a moment but Castiel just giggled and with his other hand, helped Dean mimic him._

_The moment their hands touched, Castiel felt a wave of emotions on top of his own that he knew were from his new friend. Excitement, curiosity, fear. Doubt. Castiel frowned at that one, his head tilting again._

_“Is someone being mean to you?” he asked._

_Dean shook his head, “No, no I- nobody is mean,” Dean promised, though there were lots of whispers from the older people inside the castle, and he had overheard conversations he knew he wasn’t supposed to listen to that weren’t very nice._

_He started to pull his hand back but before he could an overwhelming wave of warmth, happiness, excitement, every good feeling he could think of just washed over him._

_Castiel could quickly sense how confused Dean was becoming and closed his eyes, trying to control his own emotions so that Dean wouldn’t get scared or confused. Once it calmed down a bit he reopened his eyes to see those moss green ones staring at him in what he thought maybe could be awe._

_“Will you be my friend Dean?” Castiel asked softly._

_Dean nodded eagerly, “Always!”_

Dean ran through the woods, his footsteps turning the mossy floor to tall grass within a blink of an eye. Trees were formed in moments, shaping themselves in a way that would make it incredibly difficult for anyone to suss out which direction he was going. The weeds steadily grew higher behind him as he made his way toward the water’s edge, his heart pounding against his ribs as he pushed through everything he felt to get to the one place where he could summon Cas. 

When he made it to the spring, he stuck his hand in quickly and let his magic flow out through the water, feeling it pulse and reach out for his friend.

Castiel was collecting shells with his friend Samandriel when he felt the familiar call that was Dean. Something was wrong though. He handed off his collection to Samandriel without any explanation and sped off through the water. Dean’s hand was still in the water when Castiel grasped it and launched himself out to sit on the edge. He was immediately embraced by Dean and Castiel could do nothing but hug him back.

“Hey, hey, Dean what is it?” he asked when he felt the slight trembling of Dean’s body. It was also then he noticed all the new life growing around them. Dean usually had immense control over his powers but only when his emotions were all over the place that he lost it.

“They’re selling me off to the highest bidder, Cas...they want me to marry some friggin elf queen half a world away,” Dean said, barely able to keep his emotions in. “I-I can’t-I won’t…” 

Anger washed over Castiel like a tidal wave, “That’s not going to happen, Dean,” he growled out. In the distance, he could hear the waves crashing along the cliffs and Castiel took in a few deep breaths to control himself.

“I don’t care what their reasons are, I won’t lose you,” Castiel said, placing his hand over Dean’s heart where he had left a small brand of a water symbol. He had one as well but it was the earth symbol, and it too was over his heart.

“Cas-my mom, she’s, she’s acting really weird about this. It’s not even a typical treaty like our people used to do...this is just,-fuck she’s selling me off like a slave,” he said, slightly more in control after he felt Cas’ hand against his skin and the beautiful warmth that was their relationship coursing under his skin. 

"Your mother hasn’t been the same since your father passed,” Castiel said, shaking his head as he pulled Dean in closer. The day John Winchester died, the world shifted. Mary, who had been kind, accepting and loving towards her children turned cold. She barely spoke to Dean unless it was necessary or during meetings. She even once tried to keep Dean from entering the woods to come visit Castiel. Even after Amara had come to speak with her about it, Mary had not relented in her decision. It took Castiel sending some ugly, horrible waves to get her to understand that she could not keep them apart. 

That had been the same day he and Dean branded each other with the help of Amara’s beloved Cain, who just so happened to be Dean’s cousin.

Castiel gently tipped up Dean’s head and trailed his fingers along the edges of his face, “No one, will take you from me Dean.” 

“Cas…” he started, but he got a little choked up on the emotion welling up inside him.

Dean wanted to trust the man he loved, wanted to believe that they had a chance, but something inside him knew his mother was dead set on shipping him off, and she wasn’t easily swayed.

Castiel brought their lips together in a soft kiss, “Do you trust me love?” he asked.

“Always.” 

“Sissy’s been helping me. Not many water dragons have the ability but my mother and grandmother who were water dragons before me were land walkers,” he said and gently pressed a finger to Dean’s mouth before he could ask.

He dragged himself further out of the water until his tail was completely out and closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of his tail splitting into two, forming into legs. It was painful still but he could manage it. 

It took a few minutes but after a while, he was able to stand up with the help of Dean’s guidance, “Even like this, the water is at my command. Your mother will not succeed in marrying you off. You belong to me Dean, as I belong to you,” he said.

Dean nodded, though he could barely believe what he was seeing. When he got over the shock of Cas having legs, he quickly realized that Cas had...something else, that he’d never seen before and he turned around, feeling his cheeks heat. “You’re uh, Cas...you’re naked.” 

“And?” Castiel asked, looking down at himself, “Is it not pleasing?” He wasn’t sure what would be attractive to his beloved, it wasn’t often he was able to see others this way. 

Dean sputtered a bit but tried to reassure Cas that there was nothing wrong with him. “No, that’s-that’s not it, Cas. Just...We usually uh, y’know, cover up our more...sensitive areas.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time. I just wanted to show you this and how serious I am about protecting you from your mother,” Castiel said, reaching out for Dean to pull his love to face him, “I love you, Dean,” he said cupping Dean’s face.

“I love you too, Cas...I just, can’t we just run? Runaway and leave all this behind?” he asked, not wanting to deal with his mother anymore. 

“Of course we can,” Castiel said with a warm smile, “I was hoping to wait a few weeks but your mother has ruined it,” he said pecking at Dean’s lips before diving back into the water. It didn’t take long to find the satchel that had dropped to the floor and quickly resurfaced. His tail was back and he left it, too tired to shift his legs back. He beckoned Dean to sit with him and he reached into his bag to find the silver ring he had found in a shipwreck.

“For the past year Amara and I have been scouting for a place and we finally found one. It was to be my anniversary present to you,” he said and held out the ring, “Marry me.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and “YES” came out before he could think better of it. Naturally, it was everything he had ever hoped for; just the thought of spending the rest of his life with Cas made his smile so wide that the trees literally parted so the sun could shine down on them. 

“Cas I-are you sure? You could have _anyone_ …” 

“As could you but I’ve wanted you from day one Dean,” he said with a soft sigh. The warmth from the sun felt heavenly but it did not compare to the way Dean’s eyes shined in that moment. Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean, “You are the only one that I will ever want.”

“Uh, me too-” he said, feeling completely unworthy in that moment. Cas always knew the perfect thing to do, to say, to make him feel _everything_ that was in his heart. All Dean could do was push back his little fraction of that into the bond they made with one another as children. 

So he did. 

Dean reached out, his fingers gently brushing against the adorable horns at Cas’ temples. He closed his eyes, let out a shaky breath and then fed what was in his heart through their connection. 

Castiel’s smile grew wider when he felt Dean nudging at him. His beloved was not good with words, never had been. It only seemed to get worse when his father passed away. It made Castiel even more grateful they were able to connect like this. That Dean could still express how he felt in his own special way. 

Colors and emotions burst through Castiel. It was everything and Castiel ached for more of it. He pushed closer, his face nuzzling against Dean’s as another burst of color exploded behind his eyes that had a tear dripping down his cheek.

He sat there, feeling raw and vulnerable, more exposed than he’d ever been but Dean couldn’t hold back, couldn’t keep it all bottled up anymore. It might be his last chance to show Cas just how much he meant to him. How much happiness and joy he’d brought into his life. 

How much he _loved_ him. 

“Always,” he said again, softly. It had become somewhat of a catchphrase for him, if Cas asked anything of him, Dean would endlessly reply with the same one word. 

“Always Dean,” Castiel repeated and kissed at Dean’s lips, “Come with me, they can do without you for a few hours,” he said and slipped back into the water, waiting for Dean to follow. He waited for his beloved to take his needed breath and both of them dove down. Castiel kept their hands locked as he sped through the water. There was a place he had found while they were children. A cave deep in the lake where it created an air pocket. It was theirs and his herd knew to leave it be. 

There was a tug on his hand and he hurried to connect their mouths, giving Dean oxygen before continuing towards the cave. Usually, if Castiel was fast enough, he could get there with maybe only one stop but Dean seemed to want to look at the pretty shells on the floor and the fish that seemed to take an interest in him. Castiel gave him air when he needed but stopped trying to rush. Dean was happy and that in turn, made Castiel giddy.

The sea was such a peaceful, magical place. Of course, he’d expected as much when he’d first seen Castiel. Nothing had ever been more beautiful, more magical in his eyes in that moment, and since that day he’d grown to see some pretty amazing things, learned how to form some of the most beautiful places with his own hands, but nothing ever compared to the gorgeous wonder of Castiel; Water Dragon. 

When they made it to the small cavern where they spent a lot of their time, Dean gasped for air but his smile was pushing at his eyes. “That never gets old.” 

Castiel laughed softly as he pulled himself out of the water. He was about to shift his legs when he remembered the look on Dean’s face from earlier. He grabbed a piece of cloth, something he’d found in a shipwreck years ago and wrapped it around his waist. This time, the process was quicker but still slightly painful. With Dean’s help, he stood up and hugged Dean close, “Being with you never does,” he said and kissed at Dean’s cheek, “Are you hungry?”

Dean shook his head, just being with Cas, in their place, was enough for him. 

“C’mon,” he said, grabbing at Cas’ hand as he pulled him over to the small corner where he’d grown a bed of moss and then wielded the bark of a strong oak tree into a platform for them to relax. When they were finally seated, Dean swallowed and he looked at Castiel. 

“My mother won’t be happy...Elven magic isn’t as strong or powerful as yours I’m sure but...I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Dean, our magic maybe different from each other but we’ve proven long ago that we’re not better than the other, they connect,” he said, holding out his palm as his own magic swirled to life, tangible to the eye. It nudged at Dean’s, wanting for it come out too. It took Dean a moment but he copied Castiel and they watched as the swirls of color danced around. Castiel smiled at Dean, scooting closer.

“And no, you’re mother will not be happy. But you agreed to be mine and I will tell her myself that she’s too late,” he said.

Dean nodded, he knew what needed to be done even if he was a little terrified to actually do it. It was one thing to stand up to his mother when she told him he couldn't have dessert until after he ate his vegetables, or that he couldn’t stay up late growing ivy against the side of the house, or that he couldn’t sneak out to the water’s edge anymore when he was thirteen, it was another altogether when she told him he needed to marry some random queen in another realm to keep peace for their people. 

It wasn’t just _her_ he was worried about, but the people. As much as Dean detested the thought of actually ruling one day, he cared about the elves in his care, or that could potentially one day _be_ in his care. 

Castiel could read Dean’s thoughts and frowned. He’d never once given much thought about the other Elves. Call him selfish but Castiel only cared for Dean. Now though, he felt guilt pour through him. He was going to be taking Dean away, leaving the Elves alone with Mary who was becoming more and more unstable. 

“I apologize Dean, when it comes to you, I become insanely selfish,” Castiel said, ducking his face down a bit in shame.

“Don’t...don’t hide from me. You have nothing to be sorry about, Cas.” 

Dean squeezed at Castiel’s fingers and let out a shaky breath. “I don’t want to be king…” he said, it was barely a whisper and the first time he’d actually said it aloud, but it felt so good to have it out there, where only Cas could hear, only Cas could know. 

Then, he closed his eyes and said it again, “I don’t want to be king...but, my people need a leader and I don’t think my mom is handling it very well.” 

"No, she isn't," Castiel sighed and dragged his fingers through Dean's hair, "I've known for a while now how much you hate the idea of the crown. Your brother Sam would do well as King though," he said with a tilt of his head.

Dean shrugged, Sam would be great at it of course. He was smart and he had one of the biggest hearts he’d ever seen but he also hated leaving all that responsibility on his brothers' shoulders.

“Yeah I think he could, but I don’t know if he wants it either.”

"I wouldn't doubt it," Castiel said with a sigh. 

“I couldn’t ask him to do it if he doesn’t want to, Cas...I couldn’t just leave that on him.” 

He moved closer, settling Cas’ head against his shoulder as they sat together. “It would just be so much easier if everyone worked together. I don’t know why we have so many separations in the realms. My da-,” Dean’s throat started to close up but he kept talking. “My dad used to talk about the way things were in the beginning, where Elves and Dragons and Fairies and all the magic wielders of the world were equal and safe and protected. Two many of us lie in ignorance or hatred or just stubborn disagreement and somehow that makes it impossible to go back to a better time.” 

Castiel nodded his head, “My mother speaks of this often. She wishes for an alliance but there is bad blood between your mother and her. She won’t discuss it with me any further than that though,” he sighed heavily.

“Yeah...I’m not sure what happened to her but she’s been different since we lost my dad, she-she’s not herself,” Dean chewed at his lip and held Cas even closer, or at least he tried. Feeling the dragon against his skin made the weight on his shoulders ebb away, just for a little while. 

“Running away, it’s a nice thought but I-we can’t, not really. I know you were trying to help, and I appreciate it but I guess we need to go back,” Dean answered, more nervous than before but also more confident with Cas at his side. “If she won’t listen...I think we can at least talk some sense into the rest of the council.” 

“I hope so. If you’d like me to be there, at your side, I will Dean. You know I’ll always be there if you need me,” he said touching at Dean’s cheek before kissing him gently. They walked to the edge where Castiel sat down and waited for his tail to mesh back together.

“I don’t think I can do this without you, Cas.” 

“Then you won’t.”

* * *

Castiel rose up to their spot and helped Dean crawl out before doing so himself. When he broke to the surface he was shocked to see not only Sam but a few guards with him as well. The younger Winchester did not look happy and kept casting the guard's dirty looks.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Sam hissed.

“Do not apologize, boy, Dean Winchester, your mother wishes to see you. Now,” Samuel Campbell ordered. 

Castiel growled low in his throat, his hand instinctively closing around Dean’s ankle.

“That’s good actually, there are some things I’d like to say to her actu-” Dean started, but then his mouth was closed by an unseen force and his hands were tied behind his back without restraints.

He looked in confusion at his brother who was a master of the air element and he felt betrayal wring tightly in his gut. 

“I-I’m sorry...they…”

“I said shut it Sam,” Samuel ordered and stepped forward only to stop when that ugly monster roared, its body slithering in front of Dean.

“You touch him, you’ll die,” Castiel hissed. He turned his glare to the younger boy and growled, “Why would you do this to him!”

“I have no choice!” Sam cried out. 

Dean could feel something magical drifting between Samuel and his little brother, it was...dark and _wrong_. 

He couldn’t reach Castiel, not from where he was but he closed his eyes and he let the familiar thread of their bond pull to the front of his mind. 

_Black Magic, human stuff...I-I can’t fight it, neither can Sammy but maybe from inside?_

_I need my sister. She can break spells like this...I can’t. Be strong Dean._

Castiel started backing up, pushing Dean with him to get him back in the water. If he could separate Dean from the others and get him to Amara or even his mother, they could break the binds and further, break whatever hold was on Sam. 

“Cas...don’t…” Sam warned. Castiel narrowed his eyes when he finally saw it too. The black tinge to Sam’s eyes. Castiel made a loud shrieking noise that forced the others to flinch back. He was going to do it again when something sharp erupted through his chest.

“No! You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” Sam screamed. 

Dean might have lost the ability to speak or move his hands but the forest floor began to shake with the force of his magic coursing beneath it. Vines grew quickly trapping nearly everyone in a thorned chamber that he created instantly in his mind. Sam was left unharmed and unfortunately for him, Samuel seemed to be able to block the attack on himself as well. 

“Nice try boy,” Samuel snickered, he pushed Sam to the side and stalked up to his other grandson and the writhing, pathetic dragon on the ground.

“Now you listen good, we’re taking Dean home and if you don’t want an all-out war on your head, stay away,” Samuel said and then kicked the dragon back into the water. He yanked Dean up to his feet and forced Dean to look at him.

“Release my men or Sam’s next boy,” Samuel ordered.

_Cas...please, whatever you do, be safe._

Dean didn’t enjoy it at all, but he reluctantly released the men around Samuel. They were not the best of fighters and he probably could have taken them, but they were loyal to his grandfather, to his mother, and Dean knew that with Sam’s life on the line, it was impossible for him to try to fight back. 

He would never risk his brother’s life to save his own. 

_Dean…_

Samuel smirked at the fight slowly leaving Dean’s eyes, “That’s it. Was that so hard? Now let’s go, best to not keep your mother waiting,” Samuel said and then shoved Dean forward.

_Dean….don’t…_

Castiel sunk to the bottom of the river and groaned, the pain was worse than he could have imagined and couldn’t move. He could feel Dean getting further and further away from him and no matter how angry he got, Castiel could not remove the spear from his chest himself.

_AMARA._

Something tickled at the back of her mind as Amara eased the small beta fish back into the cove where his parents were waiting. 

Then, like a sharp tentacle piercing her skin, she felt a pain in her chest and she raced toward the grove where Castiel was calling her. 

When she arrived, there was metal sticking out from her brother’s chest and the sea began to swirl around them in angry, whirling funnels. The rage of water aimed at whoever had laid hands on her baby brother. Before she could release it though, he begged for her to stop. 

“Dean...Dean is with them. If you hurt them...you hurt him,” Castiel gasped, squeezing at her fingers to make her stop. Once he felt the waves calm down and that Dean was safe, he laid back with a wince, “I can’t remove this myself,” he said.

Amara got to work applying a pocket of air around the wound so that when she removed the spear, she would be able to seal him back up with everything in place. 

“Who did this?!” she growled, trying her best to keep from tearing the worlds apart as she did what she could to stitch her brother back together. 

Castiel bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as the spear was pulled from his chest, “D-Dean’s mother...she sent her men after him,” he said and this time he did cry out as she stitched the wound up, “She’s trying to force him into marrying another.”

“There won’t be anything left of her when I’m finished,” Amara growled under her breath, checking over the final product of her first aid and frowning. She wished she could heal him completely but it would have to do until they called for help. 

"I need to speak with mother, she may know what's truly going on," Castiel muttered. There was something much deeper going on that Mary felt the need to send armed guards after her own son. Something wasn't adding up and Castiel was determined to figure it out.

“Well come then...we should hurry if you plan to go save your prince.” 

* * *

Dean was dragged even though he’d been fine to walk, he knew what was coming for him. Still, he’d do anything to protect Sam, Cas, their people. 

_Cas._

No, it hurt to think about but surely his dragon could survive a spear to the chest. Dean couldn’t bear to imagine a world where he didn’t. 

He was sitting in front of his mother, a woman he barely recognized when he was finally able to speak again. 

“I’m your grandson you sick son of a bitch someone is gonna murder you in your fucking sleep and I’m going to throw them a fucking parade.”

"Quiet Dean," Mary sighed and got up from her seat, "You're excused father, take Sam back to Alistair," she said and waited for her father to leave the room.

“Alistair?” Dean hissed, his eyes wide as his mouth gaped open. His mother was sending her own child to the most sadistic elf ever created. This was a new low, even for her. What the fuck was she on?

Mary ignored the question and closed the distance between them. Her hand rose up and grasped Dean's chin tightly, "Why do you insist on fighting me on this Dean?" She asked and then released him roughly.

"All you had to do was agree and everything would have been fine. Your precious... _Castiel_ would be left unharmed."

Dean jerked his head away as far as he could, which wasn’t far. She was able to get his chin again, this time her nails digging into the skin of it. “You can’t just use people I care about to get what you want out of me, _Mary_.” 

Mary laughed, "Of course I can sweetheart. I am Queen and until you marry Princess Eliza of the Sky Elves, you are a mere thorn in my side," she said and took a few steps away from pathetic son.

"I should have laid waste those disgusting creatures years ago but it made you happy to remain friends with Castiel...I misjudged how much of a deviant you were."

“You’re not my mother,” Dean said, looking at the woman in front of him with new eyes. Mary hadn’t been loving or affectionate or giving since his father had passed but being cold and being _this_ were two entirely different things. “What are you?” 

"Oh, you poor thing," she laughed softly and went back to kneel in front of her son. The darkness that swirled deep in her mind rose up to the surface, coating her eyes, "Your mother has been gone for a long time. But don't worry, we'll fix you just like we're fixing Sam," she said.

“You keep your hands off him or so help me neither the gods nor the demons will be able to save you,” Dean growled, feeling his magic rushing headily under his skin. He wanted nothing more than to tear it all down. The room was full of wood and earth that he could use to trap the _thing_ his mother had become but Sam was still in danger and he couldn’t risk making his move too soon. 

Mary laughed then struck out, backhanding Dean before grabbing at his throat, "After those disgusting creatures are dead, there won’t be much of you left to try and fight me. You could save them though Dean. Agree to marry Eliza and leave that dragon, everyone will survive."

Dean shook his head, “Never.” 

Mary snarled, about to strike out again when the doors were pushed open, "Your majesty! Come quick!" Metatron, her advisor shouted.

"What is it now?" She asked.

"It's...it's the dragon herd...they're at the gates!"

Mary seethed and grabbed up Dean, "If you value your brother's life, you will call them off."

“Oh yeah, and I can do that how, again? You’re holding me hostage, no way for me to tell them anything,” he lied, knowing that there was no way his mother knew about the bond he shared with Castiel. He waited until she turned her back to him and he slammed his eyes shut and allowed his magic to carry through the floorboards, toward the edge of the castle walls and out to his beloved.

_Send someone after Sam...lower level, he’s in danger. Cas...please. I’m okay but Save Sammy._

_Do not fret Dean. The Earth dragons are being led by Amara. I shared Sam's scent with her. They're going after him. Stay strong love._

Mary let out a harsh breath and held her hand out, a long curvy dagger appearing in her palm.

"Well then, you can tell them yourself that you are safe and that you've chosen to marry Eliza. Otherwise, the turrets will tear them to shreds," she said and pulled Dean up by his hair.

“No you-you can’t-,” Dean answered, trying to let the waves of fear roll through him enough that he could give an honest reaction. Just the thought of sharing a day, a moment inside a world without Cas was enough to nearly take him to his knees.

“I’ll do it...whatever you say, just don’t hurt him,” Dean lied, knowing the emotion he felt was real enough to deceive her. He just needed Cas near him and then he’d either save his mother from the thing inside her or he’d kill what was in her place. He could not-would not lose Castiel. 

Mary purred, “That’s a good boy. Now, was that so hard sweetheart?” she asked and then shoved him forward. Metatron lead them to the balcony that overlooked the front gates and the sight before her had her staggering a bit. She had expected maybe a small portion of the herd but it seemed as if all of them and then some were there. What shocked her the most was Castiel, standing on two feet. She had loathed living this close to the ocean before but now she hated it with every fiber of her being. Castiel and the other water dragons had conjured a wave so high it would submerge the entire castle.

“Tell them Dean, tell them now,” she ordered.

_Is Sammy safe?_

Dean asked quickly, though he’d guessed that Cas would make damn sure of it before he let anything happen. Soon he got his answer

_Yes_. 

Dean smiled out over the crowd. 

“Flood it all!” 

“No!” Mary screeched and plunged the dagger through Dean’s back.

Castiel let out a shriek that made the earth and sky tremble as his wings exploded out of his back. He’d never flown before, didn’t know he could but in that moment, watching Dean crumple to the ground had him seeing red. Fire erupted around him as the other dragons rose up and destroyed the castle. Castiel released the wave and watched in pure pleasure while the castle became submerged. 

_Castiel, do I save Mary?_

Castiel glanced at his own mother and trusted her judgment and nodded as he swooped down with her. She overwhelmed Mary, knocking her out and clutching at her limp body with her claws. Castiel touched ground and quickly rushed to Dean’s side.

“Dean? Dean can you hear me?” he asked, his fingers trembling as he gently turned Dean over. The dagger had gone straight through him and he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed moss already trying to close it up around the blade.

“Cas...I-I love-” Dean stuttered a bit as the pain inside him became blinding hot and his body began to shake. 

_Sam is safe, but...something is wrong with these beings. Castiel, mother-something dark and evil lives here._

Castiel hugged Dean close to him and took in a deep breath as his sister’s voice echoed in his mind.

_Get them to our home, bind them with the five elements with mother as the center. Dean was injured, he’s my priority. I will return home once he’s out of danger._

_Do not linger long Castiel, the water is rising and almost to where you are. You may be able to breathe for Dean if submerged but it will not help him heal._

Castiel nodded and looked to the sky where his herd was flying back towards their home. He cupped Dean’s face and smiled softly, “I love you too sweetheart,” Castiel whispered. Dean was growing weaker with the amount of blood he lost. Panic was beginning to rise just as quickly as the water, there was only one thing for him to do.

“Dean...look at me,” he said.

“Cas...I’m sorry, I-I couldn’t do it, couldn’t save you-”

Castiel's chest squeezed painfully, "Rest Dean, rest." He scooped Dean up in his arms and stretched out his wings, praying that they would be able to carry them both. He staggered a bit but managed to get him back to their spot. 

"Dean…" Castiel sobbed when he felt the fever rippling off Dean's skin. He had to do something now or risk the infection killing his love. Castiel sliced open his palm and then yanked the dagger out of Dean's back. Without hesitation he pressed his bloody palm against the wound. Blood sharing was taboo for even dragons, to do so with someone not of their own species could easily get him cast out of their herd but Castiel didn’t care. His blood would heal Dean and with them already connected as they were, it would make no difference. 

Dean gasped awake as something warm but not hot, heavenly...pleasurable swam into his veins, into his being. It felt like his own magic just slightly different, slightly _more_. “Cas?” 

“Yes, I’m here,” Castiel sniffled. The moss that had tried to close the wound was slowly beginning to cover his hand but he kept his palm against Dean’s chest, needing as much of his blood to help Dean heal from the inside. 

“Cas sweetheart, I-’m sorry, I just- I couldn’t say it. She wanted me to tell you that I’d changed my mind, that I didn’t want you anymore and I just couldn’t say it,” he said, his voice low and weak as the energy he felt flooding through him ebbed out slowly. 

“I know, you were so brave Dean. I’m taking you home where you can rest,” he said and leaned in to kiss at Dean’s slack mouth. The fever was still worrisome but Castiel had to move them regardless. 

It took longer than usual to get Dean through the water, he finally got the idea of creating an air bubble around Dean’s mouth and nose, it only lasting a few breaths though. He finally got them to the cave though and carried Dean to their bed. His clothes were ruined, bloodstained and torn. Castiel threw them to the side, leaving Dean in his undershorts. He’d seen his love naked as the day he was born but knew Dean valued his modesty when he wasn’t feeling well and left them on. He checked on the wound on Dean’s back, sighing with relief to see the moss thick and steady, keeping the blood Castiel had given him in his body. 

After making sure Dean had an ample supply of fresh water to drink and something light for food if he was hungry, he kissed at Dean’s head.

_Sleep, I will return soon. Hopefully with some answers. But hear my voice when you wake and know you are safe now. Your brother is safe. I love you._

Castiel watched Dean sleep for a few more minutes and then he was moving through the water, racing to get to his mother’s castle deep in the woods, hidden behind a dense covering of willow trees. The guards moved quickly as Castiel emerged from the water and raced inside.

“Sissy!” Castiel called out the second he saw his sister.

“Castiel, come...mother is waiting for us.” 

Amara took her brother’s hand and led him through to where they’d gathered those who survived, the infected ones and bound them to the earth and sea and sky and light and moon and sun. 

Castiel entered the room where their mother stood in the center, keeping the elemental boundary intact. Their mother was the strongest of the Earth dragons and he trusted her to keep the prison strong. The amount of darkness seeping out of the Elves made Castiel’s skin crawl, he was relieved that the least infected was Sam. He rushed forward and cupped Sam’s face.

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt your brother,” he said.

“S-sorry, I couldn’t help-” Sam stuttered, but his mouth wouldn’t allow for the words to come out. His own mind was becoming more and more suppressed and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Amara moved to where her brother stood, observing the black tint to Samuel’s aura. She reached her hand out to touch him but her mother quickly pulled her away.

“Don’t. You might contract whatever darkness is spewing from their veins,” Naomi said, softening her grip on her daughter’s wrists. She was surprised and not at the same time that her son was able to touch the younger Winchester with no problem. Then again, the boy seemed less affected.

Castiel smiled at Sam and kept his grip on his face, “It’s okay. They did something to you, making you sick. But we’re going to save you, do you trust me?” he asked. Next to them, there was a high pitched but muted shriek. He glanced over to where a bound Mary was writhing, the demon inside of her trying to tear itself out. 

“Yes-yes, truss-you-Cas-” Sam started but the heat inside his head became overwhelming and he was pushed back again. He fought, he surged, using what he could find of his magic to stay himself, it was a tiresome chore. 

“Castiel, what do you plan to do?” Naomi asked stepping over to him. Castiel had always been clever, almost too clever for his own good. He didn’t answer her but she watched as he summoned the water to him until it hugged around him like a blanket. She quickly took Amara’s hand and stepped away just as Castiel thrust the water and his magic through the boy.

Sam felt like he was going to be sick as the heat flooded through him like lightning, just before he lost it, the feeling was gone. Instantly replaced with the soothing cool of the ocean. 

He gasped, glancing around at the scene in front of him and then his legs went weak under him. 

“Dean!” he called out, his weight barely supported by the arms that steadied him to keep him from falling over.

“Shhh, Sam, Dean will be fine,” Castiel whispered though his heart squeezed painfully thinking about his love hidden away in the cave still riddled with a fever, “Sissy, take him to get rest,” Castiel asked, giving his sister a nod before going to his mother.

“Castiel this is a...delicate situation, are you sure this is the best course of action? Samuel, of course, was not to be risked for what little darkness was there,” She paused, glancing back to where Mary was crawling on the ground, the energy of the elements tightly knitted around her to keep her in place. “Mary however…” 

“The others can remain here for the time being. The brothers are my priority. Sam needs rest but I need your help with Dean. Whatever they stabbed him with...there was poison on it. My...my magic isn’t enough and he’s-” Castiel swallowed hard as he glared at Mary before turning back to his mother, “I’m scared he might perish,” he whispered.

“Hell do no such thing,” Naomi said, holding her head up high and forcing her shoulders back. There was little she cared about in this world, not even her hoard could draw her in anymore, but her children’s happiness which rested almost solely on frustrating elves, meant _everything_. 

“Stay here, watch them..” she ordered to the rest of the herd. 

“Take me to your mate, Castiel.” 

Castiel nodded eagerly and lead her out to the water’s edge. His mother formed a mask of moss around her nose and mouth that would enable her to breathe underwater. They dove in and Castiel swam fast, needing to get back to Dean as quickly as possible. He didn’t need to look back to know his mother was close behind him. Even as an Earth dragon, she was incredibly fast. 

He wasted no time once they entered the cave. His legs hurt a big going back and forth so many times but he dealt with it to get to Dean’s side. His poor mate was sweating profusely, his skin slick with it. He thought for a split second that maybe the fever broke but Dean’s skin was scalding to the touch.

“Dean? Dean can you hear me?” he begged, cupping Dean’s face in his hands.

“S’wweethearrrrt,” he slurred, the faint sound of Cas’ voice was delicate and cool to his ears, but he wasn’t able to hear it as well as he should. Dean knew something was wrong but not how to fix it. 

Naomi touched against Dean’s skin and shivered with how warm it was. “I’ll need some ingredients Castiel; Elderberry, WhiteWillow, and a few drops of suckled honey,” she said, placing her hand over the wound. 

Dean’s magic had done what it could to protect him from infection, from the black magic poison that was flooding his veins, but it wouldn’t hold for much longer. “Go, now Castiel!” 

Castiel stumbled away from Dean and back into the water. They had groves of every kind of herb and flower their kind ever needed. It wasn’t hard to find the white willow but for the Elderberry, he had to shrink his size to maneuver through the thorns protecting the herb. Once he had both he nearly forgot about the honey. He rushed into the honey house, barely said a word to the dragons working their collecting from the hives and took off again. 

It took all of twenty minutes but felt like days by the time he was pushing the herbs into his mother’s hands.

“He’s...his breathing is so shallow,” Castiel whispered as he knelt by Dean’s side. Dean was fighting it with everything he could but fear ripped through Castiel. What if this proved to be too much?

“Your worry won’t heal him,” Naomi snapped, and then immediately regretted it. She swallowed and turned to her son with sad eyes, “I’m sorry Castiel, but please stay positive. Dean will survive this and you will be together once again.” 

Castiel nodded, “It’s alright mother,” he said softly and moved to help her mix the herbs until they became a paste. It took a lot of effort and much of his mother’s power to peel away the moss covering the wound on Dean’s chest. The poison smelled foul, making them both gag.

“Oh Gods,” Castiel gasped, watching as his mother quickly began to pour the paste into the wound. Fresh moss began to grow over top it and they rolled Dean over to do the same to his back.

“How long until we know it worked?” Castiel asked.

“Dawn will bring us many answers, my son. This will be only one,” she answered, putting a kiss to her son’s forehead. “Do you wish to stay here, or would you like to deal with the Elf Queen yourself?” 

“Save her for last if you can, I wish to stay by Dean’s side as he would do for me,” Castiel said, reaching up to squeeze her hand, “Thank you mother, for _everything_ ,” he said. 

“Dean means quite a bit to me as well, Castiel. Watch over him and I will be back later to check on his progress,” Naomi answered, before she dropped down to kiss at the top of his head before exiting the small cave and quickly making her way back toward the surface. 

Castiel watched her go and nodded to himself. His mother had been nothing but accepting of him and Dean, even so much as acting as caretaker for his beloved when Mary turned cold. Castiel was beginning to think that maybe that was the reason why the darkness chose her. Castiel shook his head. Now, he had to focus on Dean and his recovery. Castiel moved back to the bed and curled up next to Dean, his fingers lightly touching at Dean’s damp skin. 

“Do you remember our first kiss Dean?” He asked softly, “You were so confident and adorable. A part of me hated that you got so embarrassed when you tripped and fell but I also loved it. It wasn’t perfect and the smile on your face later was so blinding…” Castiel sighed, moving enough to hover over Dean, “Come back to me love, you cannot leave me like this.”

  
  


_Dean gave himself one more look in the mirror before throwing on his biggest grin, something he’d learned from his father, and making his way down the side of the castle._

_He was supposed to meet Castiel by the water and he’d decided earlier that day that it would be their first kiss. The dragon’s lips had been beautiful the first time he’d seen them but the call to them had been growing stronger over the last couple years. Finally, he would put away his fear and show Cas exactly what he meant to him._

_Just before he entered the grove where the reflective pool waited, Dean pulled up his happiest memory. His father coming inside the castle wearing a smug grin before he pulled his wife in for a short but passionate kiss. Even as a youngling, Dean knew it was love. It was everything he’d wanted and slowly he’d found it with Castiel._

_“Dad, I’m gonna make you proud,” he said, pulling that same look his father had worn all those years ago before he finally entered the grove._

_Castiel was sitting along the edge of the pond when he heard Dean enter the grove. He glanced up and smiled. His friend looked different today, the smile on his face was confident with a touch of smugness, something Castiel hadn’t seen before. He tilted his head to the side and was about to ask what was going on when Dean’s foot caught on something, sending his friend spiraling to the ground._

_“Dean!” Castiel called, quickly slithering across the ground to get to Dean’s side, “Are you okay?”_

_Shame and embarrassment filled him up from the inside and he hid his face in his hands._

_“I’m such an idiot.”_

_“Dean, why would you say something like that about yourself?” Castiel asked, gently pulling Dean’s hands down. His poor friend was so sad now and Castiel hated that. Dean had the most precious and beautiful smile Castiel had ever seen, his friend should always be smiling._

_Castiel bit his lip and focused. They hadn’t perfected thought sharing yet but Castiel had been working on reading emotions lately. Shame, regret, embarrassment, hope...hope, now that Castiel could work with. He wasn’t sure why Dean had been so confident earlier but Castiel went with his gut and leaned in to kiss at Dean’s reddened cheek._

_Dean gasped as his head snapped up to look in those big blue eyes._

_Cas had kissed him, albeit a perfectly innocent kiss..but the guy he liked had kissed him and that was enough._

_Dean smiled brightly up at his dragon and he reached out with both hands to grab at the side of Castiel’s face before pulling him down to him so that he could slot their lips together in a warm, tangible kiss. What he hoped was the first of many._

  


Castiel brushed away the tears that fell down his cheek and kissed at Dean’s chapped lips, “Get your rest sweetheart, wake when you are ready,” he whispered then laid his head down on Dean’s shoulder.

  


* * *

  


Castiel stirred at the feeling of something brushing through his hair. He went still for a moment and then jerked his head up to see those brilliant jade green eyes open and looking at him sleepily.

“Oh Dean! You’re awake!” he sobbed, hugging around Dean’s body tightly.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” he said, his voice was a bit rougher than he anticipated, spurring him into a small cough. Still, he hugged tightly around Cas and grinned up at him. 

Castiel didn’t want to let go, the fear of losing his love was still coursing through his mind. He did though, just enough to scoop Dean up some water from the fresh pool they had in the cave and gently helped Dean drink it.

“Thank the Gods you are a stubborn one,” Castiel said, placing the cup down on the ground.

“Where’s Sammy?”

“He’s safe Dean,” he said and then quickly touched Dean’s lips with his fingers, “The darkness is no longer within him and is now resting under my sister’s protection. The others...I’m not so sure. I healed your brother and came back here to watch over you,” he explained.

“Thanks..Cas, that’s-he’s safe and you’re safe. That’s all I care about,” Dean confessed. As much as he wanted to care for his mother and what had become of her, she’d burned it out in him. 

“Would you like something to eat?” Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head, “Nah...we should go-” he started, but when he went to sit up, a wave of nausea hit him hard and he barely resisted the urge to get sick. 

“You should go-check on your mother, on Sammy…” 

“That won’t be necessary, Dean,” Naomi answered, smiling fondly at the two of them cuddled together. 

Castiel gently pushed at Dean’s chest to get him to lay back down, “Hello mother,” Castiel said turning to smile up at her.

“Castiel,” she acknowledged, looking over Dean for a sign of any remaining poison. Thankfully, there was none and she blew out a relieved sigh. 

“The poison is gone but you still need to heal, Dean. Rest for another few hours and I promise to bring Sam to say hello.” 

Dean nodded, “Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean’s cheek before standing up to embrace his mother, “How is everyone else?” he asked.

“We’ve done what we could to make them comfortable, but it’s not pretty,” Naomi said honestly, remembering the inky black that entirely surrounded of the few she’d held captive. 

Castiel frowned, “I’ll return to the palace tonight. I want to save as many as we can, including Dean’s mother. Only then can we truly know just how deep her...hatred is,” he said.

Naomi took in a deep breath and let it slowly, “My son, there is something I have not told you. I’m not sure this happened before the darkness consumed Mary but...it was when you two were about sixteen. I met with Mary in hopes to create an alliance between us. You two were already so in love with each other, I thought it would be an easy thing,” Naomi said.

“Wait what?” Dean asked, his mouth gaping open in shock. “She never told me about this-I-” 

“But that would mean...you asked for us to be paired _years_ ago,” Castiel said, his heart sinking a bit. He’d been hoping that maybe with all of Mary’s strange behavior, it would have all been the darkness. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

“She wouldn’t have Dean. She became...irritated, almost angry at the fact that I would suggest such a thing. In all honesty, it shocked me as well. Thankfully, she didn’t try to keep you two apart so I dropped the issue, hoping to bring it up again as you two got older. I’m so sorry for keeping this from you both,” she said.

“It’s fine, Your Majesty, you don’t owe us anything…” Dean said, pushing to sit up in bed despite Castiel’s obvious disapproval given the hands pushing at his chest to try to get him to lay back down. Dean closed his eyes and allowed the pain to spur him forward. He used what little magic he could draw on to form thin, leafy vines that grew into a pillowed spot against the floor. Before Castiel or anyone else could stop him, Dean was on his knees. 

“I come to you not as an Elf, nor as a Prince, but as someone who is undeniably unworthy of your son,” he said, his knees trembling a bit before he could get all the words out. Dean swallowed. “Yet I beg of you to not turn me away because while I am utterly undeserving, I am also completely and hopelessly devoted to him and his happiness. Should this bond gain your approval, with me I bring everything I am. It might not seem like much now, but-” Dean got choked up as he looked into those wide blue eyes full of surprise and unshed tears. “But every day he makes me better, and should our years be long I might one day hope to be something of value if not to the worlds, than to him.” 

“Dean-”

“Shush Castiel,” Naomi said and slowly knelt down in front of Dean to cup his face, “You are everything, if not more than I could have ever hoped for. You have more than just my approval Dean,” Naomi said and then leaned in to kiss Dean’s forehead.

“I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything,” Dean replied, not that it needed to be said but he felt like he needed to say it. 

“I know. I would be honored and proud to call you my son in law,” Naomi said and then backed away so her son could embrace Dean. It was sweet and made her smile but she turned away to give them a small amount of privacy.

“As I do you Dean,” Castiel said softly and then kissed him, “I love you so much.”

Dean kissed his gorgeous lover on his soft pink lips and then pulled away. 

There was still something that needed to be addressed. 

“My mother won’t get between us, even if I have to kill her myself.” 

“Let us hope it won’t come to that,” Castiel said with a shake of his head. He and Naomi helped Dean get back to bed where Castiel tucked him in under the blanket of soft moss, “Get your rest."

* * *


End file.
